The Ultimate Dragon slayer
by Zeref400
Summary: A hooded person joins Fairy Tail. Who is this mysterious person and what does she have to do with Zeref and Lucy? I'm not very good with summarys but please read. It has nalu in it and also some relations between Zeref and another character. Read to find out who. For now it is rated T for some light sexual actions but I will change it to a M rating if anything gets too...heated.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1~ Memories**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Author Note~ This is my first time putting one of my fanfics online so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please review and tell me what you think.**

_A little blonde girl runs through a forest, alone and barefoot. She wore what had been a pink dress with a light pink bow at the waistline. Was now a dirty, torn, and tattered dress with the bow missing. Dried leaves and twigs were stuck in the knots of her dirty and messy blonde hair. Around her neck she wore a golden chain necklace, a little golden locket hung on the chain._

_"Mommy! Lushy!" She called into the trees. "Where are you?" Tears threatened to fall from her chocolate eyes. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me all alone?" She falls down to her knees and starts to sob into her hands. Her mother, sister and her had just been in a clearing by the forest near their home when a wild animal ran out of the forest towards them. She and her sister had ran into the forest terrified. Their mother no where to be found. Some how, while they were running they had gotten separated, and before she knew it she was lost and alone in the dangerous forest._

_"Are you lost child?" A mysterious voice asked the little girl. The voice sounded loud and confident, but also gentle and caring. It was definitely a female voice. _

_"I got lost when a wild animal attacked me, mommy, and Lushy. W-Will you help me find them? Please?!" The girl cried in a high pitched voice._

_There was a slight pause before the voice answered. "Come to me, follow my voice, so, I can see you, child."_

_The little blonde walked towards where the voice had came from. She entered a clearing, but then stopped abruptly. The sight in front of her had left her in awe, but it had also been a bit frighting to the small child._

_She stood in front of a huge, emerald-green dragon. The light of the setting sun danced off the dragon's scales. The girl still in awe, took a step back. She realized that the dragon would be able to eat her in one bite if it wanted to. Before the girl could turn and run back into the sinister forest, the dragon slid her tail behind the girl, sensing the fear off her and the possible outcome of her running away._

_"There is no reason to run. I wouldn't even think a bring harm to a child." _

_With that the little girl relaxed a little and asked the dragon again. " Will you help me get out of the forest, please?" _

_The dragon looked down at the child, her dark green eyes filled with remorse. "Dear child, there is no easy, nor gentle way to explain this," The dragon took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry, but I can't. This forest is cursed, meaning its very hard for someone to get out once they go deep into it. There is a way for you to leave, but it is a very hard spell to learn and it uses alot of magic. There is another reason it seems. You had gotten lost, but found me by chance. I believe that's a sign that I should train you into a dragon slayer. I know its a bit early for me to choose an apprentice, but it can't be helped. I think you were suppose to get lost so you could find me. You must stay here."_

_The girl looks at the dragon, processing what she had just heard. "So I have to stay here and learn magic. Can Mommy and Lushy stay here and learn with me, too?" The young girl's deep brown eyes lit up with hope._

_The dragon slightly shakes her head " I'm afraid not. They have a different destiny then you. You will be able to watch them grow and learn things too, but only at a distance. It would probably be for the better if they thought you were gone, then to think you were living with an animal." The dragon laughs a little trying to lighten the mood. " Who knows maybe your paths may, once again cross in the future."_

_The blonde sighed. "Alright, I understand, but if I really do have to stay will you tell me your name, please?" _

_The dragon looked as if she was smiling "I'm glad you asked. My name is Emerald, because of the color of my scales. What shall I call you, child?"_

_"Reason," The girl answered almost immediately. "Please call me Reason."_

Reason's Pov

I remember that night almost like it was yesterday, but it's been years since it's actually happened. I miss them, my family, even my father.

During the time everyone thought I was dead, a lot had happened. My father became more... involved in his work. Soon my mother passed away, and he couldn't handle the losses. First it was me, then his beloved wife. He cut himself from everything that didn't have to do with is business, including my twin. I had forgotten that my sister was still there and had went through that too.

My sister soon grew tired of being ignored, so she ran away. She found friends and a new family. Our father had realized his mistake and tried to get her back by force. It didn't work.

After that she went on adventures with her friends and family. I've followed her, to make sure she was always alright. Every time I was going to jump in and save her, she either pulled through on her own, or her friends saved her.

She's been through a lot, she experienced pain and hard times, but she always found happiness in the end, and that made the hard times go away. During the S-class trials I had gone to the island, not only to watched her, but to meet someone as well. That's a long story for another time. I ended up unconscious when Acnologia attacked and froze the island for seven years. I was the first to wake up so I made sure everyone was alright.

When I had returned to the mainland I found out that our father had died. When my sister and her family returned to the mainland they joined the grand magic games. I watched the games and then dragons attacked. I'm happy that's over.

It's been over twenty years, now since I've spoken to my sister. Hell, since she even knew I still existed. I think it's about time she and I met. Yay, time for a family reunion. I finally get to see her and actually speak to her after all this time, all this time of her thinking I was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~ The Guild

Disclaimer ~ I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I did my ships would have already sailed and the new chapter (for the manga) would be updated faster.

==]·~·[==

I wore a simple black tank top, a black mini skirt held up by an emerald dragon-scale belt, and knee high black leather boots. Over this I wore a black cloak to conceal my identity from everyone and anyone.

I walked up to to the Fairy Tail guild. I already know that before I walk into the guild that it is going to be loud and a fight is probably underway. I heard that the guild members had a history with those.

As I walk in the guild I spot a long white haired mage through the destruction and havoc. She was standing behind the bar counter cleaning some dishes. I walk to the bar counter, dodging flying objects that nearly hit me. As I sit down at the bar, she looks at me.

"What do you need?" She voice was cheery, she seems nice.

"I would like to join Fairy Tail." I say calmly.

She practically beams at me "Oh a new member! What color would you like your mark to be and where would you like it?" She asks.

I hesitate at first, was it really this easy to get in the guild? After I process what happened I hold my left hand out "Black and on my left hand, please." Soon my hand is stamped.

"Oh, by the way my name is Marijane and welcome to Fairy Tail." She smiles softly.

"Thank you and my name Reason."

"Is it just Reason?" She tilts her head slightly.

"Yes" I nod, I couldn't tell her my real last name, or she would recognize me.

Then she smiles and heads off to clean something else. I walk over to a dark corner, with no people around and claim an empty table to myself. I watch the fights continue, simply observing.

==]·~·[==

Its been about two days since I've joined the guild. I'm thinking it's time to get a job. I walk to the board from my table in the corner and start looking for a job. Ha, I found one. It's for 120,000 jewel, and all I have to do is capture a dark guild. Easy.

I turn around sensing something hurling towards me. Before it makes an impact with my head I grab it and look where it was thrown from, Natsu. I chucked the chair back at him, but he automatically ducks and the chair flew over him. The chair ended up hitting Gajeel in the face, knocking him over, off his chair, and nearly squishing Pantherlily, his exceed, in the process. I sighed, this is going to take a while. So, I folded up the mission and put it in a small pocket in the inside of my cloak.

Soon an iron fist is thrown at me. I quickly stop it and grab the iron rod. I throw Gajeel into the wall but I didn't do it hard enough to break the wall but just enough to make the guild shake. That must have really pissed him off, oh well. I start to turn around, but stop when I notice he is standing up. He has extremely creepy and perverted smile on his face.

'Fuck!' I mentally yell, knowing what he was thinking. Before I can make a move he tackles me. I end up on the floor with him on top, practically straddling me.

His hand were grabbing my breasts. I look at him he was grinning like he'd won. This gets the whole guilds attention. I snap out of my shock when he squeezes a little.

I bring my knee up to his crotch, flip us over and now I'm on top. I grabbed his throat with my left hand and point my right hand at his neck. This is a killing pose. This makes the guild gasp. My knee was still digging into his crouch when I lean down and whisper in a very soft, but extreme deadly tone. "If you ever do that to me again, I will make sure you never have kids." I get up, brush myself off, and walk to Mira. He's just laying there holding his private parts and trying to hold back tears.

I guess everyone was still in shock, because no one makes a sound. When I make it to the bar counter, I pull out the job out and sigh. "Can you sign this off for me Mira?"

"Yeah..." She looks like she's in a daze, but she signs the paper anyways. I walk out of the guild hall.

I might as well take someone with me, so, I call Flame telepathically. There's a sound of flapping wings and something lands on my shoulder. It's a orange exceed.

I had found her egg when I was about seven, because it had landed in the forest. I took care of her. I even taught to her a little bit of fire magic, so she can protect herself when I wasn't with her or she went off to do her own things.

I continue walking until I was out of the town, time to get on that mission.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3~ Mission**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Authors Note~ I'm sorry I haven't updated for awhile. I've m****eant to, but juggling home, work, and school is a bit difficult. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

**==]•~•[==**

We hurry to the train station, board the train and quickly find an empty private booth to sit. The city where the dark guild is located is about five hours from Mongolia. Flame and I used that time to make a plan and get some sleep. The plan was to join the dark guild while Flame hides in the trees and sky, out of sight. then I'll lure them out somehow (most of them will be male, so I can use a weak love charm to draw them out) and then knock them out as Flame comes, picks them and talks them to their cells.

When we get to town, we go straight to the mayor. I explain our tactics and tell him to have cells ready and to contact the magic council solders to come and get the captured dark guild in a week. He looked worried and he wasn't sure weather to trust me to get the job done, but he said alright and I left.

Flare and I find a hotel room and I put the small bag I brought in our room and and put on my a wig and cover up my Fairy Tail mark with some of the little make up I have. I can't have the know what I really look like because If the are released from jail they might go after Lucy and they will right away know that I'm there to capture them if they see my mark.

When I'm done getting ready, Flame flies out of the window to go scout ahead. I start heading towards the forest in the direction of the dark guild is supposed to be. Once I get deeper into the forest, I feel two other presences following me. They smell foul. They must be from that dark guild. I stop and turn around.

"Come out." My command is only met with silence " I know your there, I can smell your foul odor" After a moment they shuffle from out behind the trees. Their faces are hideous, no wonder they join a dark guild, they probably couldn't be standed in any normal guild. One of the men has a gun pointed at me. "What are you doing here?" the one with the gun asks rudely.

"Just looking for the guild that's around here." I answer in a sweet voice. The one without the gun speaks next.

"And why would you want to do that, sweetheart?" SWEETHEART !? I think I'm going to throw up.

"To join, of course." I say that like its the most obvious thing in the world. It kind of is. " Will you take me there?" I ask.

They mumble a 'yes'. _Hahaha take me to your leader, I'm a fucking alien now!_ They take me down a worn tail, that I should have noticed, to their rundown guild. They walk with my in between them like I'm some kind of prisoner.

As we walk through the door I feel many eyes land on me. Most of the members were men but there was a few woman. The whole building is a disaster. We avoided the wreckage and the two brought me to the back of the guild, where there was a door. The man with the gun knocks on the door. Hmm, didn't think that bad guys could be polite.

"What the fuck do you want?" An angry voice rudely answers the knock. So much for politeness. I slip a weak love charm ring on my finger, before they men can answer, because I am guessing that I'll have to put my hood down and besides, it will help lure out the men in the guild.

"We found the intruder you sensed." The man said.

"Oh, really, huh. Is he with you now or did you let him get away?"

"Yes, SHE is with us now. And apparently she wants to join our guild." There is some laughter behind the door before it bursts open revealing a woman who i asume can only be the guild's master.

She has jet black hair with streaks of dark purple in it. Her face is scrunched up into an evil smirk. She wore a leather corset that didn't fully cover her large bust. She also wore skin tight leather pants with knee-high boots. She stands there and takes a long look at me, well what she could see of me. She soon starts laughing.

"And what makes you think you can join my guild? Just because you ware black doesn't mean you can join a dark guild."

I look strait into her eyes and answer, " Because normal guilds can't have mages that use death magic". The guild that was silently and almost even politely to my surprise, listening to our conversation, guild master herself took a step back in a moment of fear.

She quickly composed herself an narrowed her eyes. "If you really can use the dark arts, prove it."

She swings around and points at a small boy, probably around the age of ten, that was reading a rather large book, " You," she shouts at the boy, "Grow one of your pathetic plants."

The boy quietly mumbles something into his book that only I catch, "They aren't pathetic, you are. They could kill you in seconds if I told them to." Little dark for a ten-year old.

The boy puts a jagged leaf in the book and set it down on the lonely table he sat at. He wore a ragged and and ragged clothes that looked like he had never taken them off, even to wash him self. He also had a light brown, leather satchel on. It did not look as beat up and his clothes. It still looked old, but taken care of.

He grabbed something out of the satchel that looked looked like seeds and tossed them towards me. They landed a few feet in front of me and fell throw the cracks. Slowly, but way quicker then normal, plants started to grow. Just by the overly sweet smell that hurt my sensitive nose, I could tell that these plants were carnivorous. I knew this type too. They had pink flowers that had dark pink spots. They were viney plants and had sharp thorns every where, even in the inside of the flower. I hated these flowers. I need to get rid of the flowers before they can attack.

"The boy quietly commands the growing flowers "Kill her we don't need another bad person in this world." Seriously haw dark is this kid? Well maybe he's not dark but he definitely is different then the other members here. Well I suppose its time to play my part and unlock and use my death magic.

I clap my hands together like I'm going to pray except I'm not, I'm unlocking the death dragon slayer magic. I had kept it locked away because I didn't use it by mistake and there is like a dark aura that surrounds me when it is unlocked. This death magic is very similar to Zeref's magic so I could easily be mistaken for him.

I pull my hands apart making a sphere of magic. The sphere grows as I pull my hands further apart. I stopped pulling my hands apart when it got to a good size, which was about the size of a basket ball. The color of the sphere was dark gray and dark blue almost black splatter-like designs covered the sphere in several places.

The plants had finished growing and were starting to lounge at me. I sent the sphere at them. They stopped mid-attack and withered away into dust. The boy mad a choking sound and quickly collected his things and ran out the door. A few other members muttered brat or pathetic and even worse insults. I wonder why he ran out.

"So, you really can use death magic." I turn to the owner of said voice.

"Yes, yes I can."

"I suppose you can join the guild, you might come in handy if the magic counsel shows up. First put down your hood." I slid off my to show my face. My black hair is still in place.

I hear some rustling from the members, a few woman snort. I'm not ugly, you bitches.

"Well, now thats done what type and where did you learn your magic?"

I look down before answering, " I use death dragon slayer magic, and I learned it from the dragon of death himself, Acnologia." Gasps of shock come from everyone. The master is the first one to recover and call bogus. "Thats a lie."

"No I'm telling the truth, I could use the death dragon roar, But none of you would live and the whole town would be destroyed."

"How do we know your not lying?" She asks.

I brought bearing a gift from the dragon. I lift up my shirt just enough to show a long scar across my abdomen. "This is what he gave me during our first battle".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4~ Acnologia (flashback)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Authors Note~ I hope you like this, and please review.**

_I was in a small village, near the base of a mountain. I was in this remote village because there rumors about a giant demon, a monster that lurked in the mountains huge cave system. Few survives made it back to tell the tail. When I talked to one of them, he said that it looked like a black dragon. The dragon part is what had caught my attention.I had met all of the living dragons of this world, except Acnologia. The other dragons fear his wrath and warned me not to look for him, because he is dangerous and would only bring me harm. I didn't listen. Instead I went looking for him. I knew he was still alive but not where. Now I think I have found him. _

_I climb the mountain, with a small pack on my back. Flame had decided to stay home this time because she was tired of pointless missions that would only get me hurt. At the base of the mountain I found the entrance to the cave system. I realized it was huge when I walk in. I stumble around in the caves until I find a secret cavern. The cavern was like another world its self, inside the mountain. There was a little greenery but what caught my attention was the waterfall from and crack in the back wall, pooling into a small lake at the back of the huge cavern. _

_I had drank all of my water while climbing the mountain and exploring the cave, so, I had ran to the lake, unaware of the presence that was there. Using my hands to cup water, I gulped down the water. _

_Movement out of the corner of my caught my attention.A giant clawed paw was swung towards me. I quickly jumped back, attempting to dodge the sharp claws, but I hadn't jumped far enough. One of the sharp claws made contact with my abdomen and ripped my shirt into shreds leave only enough fabric to cover my large bust. I inwardly sighed. I liked this shirt. _

_I quickly retaliate and attacked the being who had attacked me first. "Fire Dragon Roar!" I shouted as flames spewed out my mouth and engulfed the being. As the smoke cleared, I saw that my attacker was indeed a black dragon. _

_So, the rumors went just worthless lies after all. Although there is only supposed to be one black dragon, it never hurts... well not much, to make sure that this dragon is the real deal. And in order to do that is to see the white marks on his back and wings. _

_The beast lifts up his talons to swipe at me once again, in the split second before he lands a fatal blow, I sink into the shadows and disappear into his enormous shadow. The dragon grunts and mutters to himself in a very low voice. "Coward, but also a strange human, to use both fire and shadow." _

_While he was muttering to himself, in my shadow form, I went up his tail and to his back till I was in the middle of his back. Once is see the white marks, I slide back down his back and turn to my physical form in front of him. _

_"I though 'The Great Dragon King, Acnologia' didn't speak to lowly humans." I mock him and he glares at me. He seemed to freeze up to what I said. " Well that's because won't live to tell that I had spoken." He sounded like he was defending himself with his words. _

_"Oh, I think I will" I reply confidently," You see I have purpose of finding you. Its not to just merely find you, or even to kill you. I sought you out, to ask if you could train me in your magic. I want to learn more but am at a great disadvantage considering that I already, know every dragonslaying magic there is, well except death dragonslaying magic. And even if there was something else the other dragons could teach me, they are unable at the moment cause Emerald died and the others disappeared. So, I wondered if you could train me." _

_I finished my request and explanation fast and I'm sure it was difficult to understand some parts because I started rambling. But I can tell he is thinking, when he plops down to sit. The ground shakes and I nearly lose my balance. _

_"You sound like my master." He starts, " I guess it would just be a waste if I killed you. You could be of use to him in the future. I must tell you this though. I haven't always been a dragon so my magic is different then the other dragon's magic, but I'll train you. Train will be hard, so if-" _

_"I won't be backing out of this. Thank you for agreeing to train me." My determined expression changes to confusion. "By the way, who is you master?" "Someone that I'll tell you about latter. First you might want to deal with that wound. Can have you get weak from blood loss." _

_He points one of his claws towards my stomach. I look down to see it practically torn open and it was bleeding heavily. How did I not notice this? I quickly clean and bandage it. To Acnologia's surprise I walk in front of him and say, " Alright lets get started!" _

_*End of flashback* _


	5. Chapter 5 part one

**Chapter 5~ mission gone wrong Part 1 **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, no matter how many shooting stars I wish on it just won't happen. **

**Authors Note~ Thank you all for reading this! Please know that the last chapter was just a flash back and was only seen by Reason. Please review and tell me your thoughts on my Fanfiction! **

The guild master is just staring at me, in a surprised manor. But the surprise disappears and she calls to a man behind the counter, "Get her a stamp". And then she walks back to the room she came out of. The man walk up to me and asked ware I wanted the stamp and I point to spot under my scare and next to my belly he presses the hot magic stamp to my stomach, I feel a slight pain. I mumble my thanks to him as I put my shirt down, covering the new guild sign.

I start heading towards the door thinking that's its getting late so I should go to the room. As I walk out I notice a group of three, drunk men get up and start to head towards the door as well. More likely or not their going to go after me.

Once I slip out the doors to the outside, I quickly signal Flame, who was in a near by tree. Then I start to slowly walk towards the town. I hear the group of men stumble out of the trashy guild hall. They start to walk in my direction.I know that I'm still in their sight, so, I'm probably their target. Probably to rape me or something cause men with ugly faces such as theirs, can't get any females without force. Common sense. The sun is setting and it will be dark soon.

These men must either be really stupid, or wasted. They are going after a death magic user. Its like they were going after Zeref. Maybe, in their drunken state they just can't think. I wonder what that is like, because I have never gotten drunk. I can not get drunk. I think the alcohol is burned up before it reaches my stomach.

When I hear the flapping of wing and then the rustling of the trees as if something was drug through it, I know that one the men have been taken away by Flame. I don't even have to look back to know this, my ears tell me that the two men left don't notice their missing guild member. Flame hurried back and took care of another man so I could deal with the remaining one.

Someone suddenly shoves me into a tree, and I can tell it's the remaining man from the stench of alcohol in his foul breath. How did he get behind me so fast? Doesn't guy will be easy to beat. I try to break the hold the man has on me but I can't, I suddenly feel weak.

"Bad day to be a spy, girly." A horrible voice whispers in my ear. How did he know? I start to silently panic, but then I stop myself. "Your probably feeling very weak right now, aren't you?" He starts to taunt me and stops for me to answer but continues when he doesn't get one." My magic drains the magic and strength of anyone I touch. So now your just a weak, little girl. I can do whatever I want to you now. Hmmm...what should I start with? Oh, I know, how about this-"

His sentence was cut off and replaced with gurgling noises, as if he was choking. He lets go of me and backs off, before falling to the leaf-covered ground. I start to feel my magic and strength return to me, and I turn to see the discussing man struggling helplessly to get a vine of his neck. His struggling gets weaker and weaker until he goes limp and the vine disappears.

"Are you really a spy?"I jump at the sudden voice of the person I didn't realize was hiding in the shadows. A small figure steps out of the shadows towards me. It was the little boy that had ran out of the dark guild earlier. I narrow my eyes at him, and he shrinks back a little.

" I-if you are I won't tell anyone. They wouldn't believe me anyway." I can tell he's telling the truth just by looking in his eyes. I scratch the back of my head. " Well I'm kind of like a spy, I was actually sent here to capture and get rid of this guild."

The boy looks at me, before tackling me in a hug, which surprises me. "Thank you! Thank you so much, this horrible place needs to disappear!" I'm confused at what he says and why he is crying. Isn't this his guild. I try to calm the boy down as he sobs into my chest. **(Yes I realize how this sounds but keep in mind that the boy is only about 10). **

Soon the boys rugged breathing returns to normal and he lets go of me. He looks away as if he is ashamed of crying, "I'm sorry." "Why?" I look at him with a confused expression." Because I broke down and I shouldn't had like that, its just that..." he trails off. "Just what?" "I've been here sense I was little," he begins slowly "They killed my parents and make me work for them. I've had to act like them just so they wouldn't kill me, too. I really am sorry, I guess the build up of all of my emotions just decided to explode now."

I pull him back into a hug, "Its alright, considering your position, you have nothing to be ashamed of." I say as nice and sweet as I could to him. "What is your name?" "My name is Wade. I don't remember my last name though" I notice that the moon has started to rise when Flame drops out of the sky to pick up and take the pasted out man to the holding cell with his buddies. " Its getting late. I'll walk you home." We stand up after we un-hug.

"I don't really live anywhere." He replies and startling me. "Oh. Then umm...How about you come with me and spend the night at the hotel I'm at?" "Ok!" I grab his hand and start to lead him to town and the hotel. Once we get there and go inside, I tell him to go into the bathroom and wash up, because of how dirty he is.

While he is in the bathroom I start preparing our dinner. Cutting up apples and putting together salad. Not much but it will have to do. Flame flies throw the window before curling up at the head of the bed. I ask if she was hungry and she says that she had already and falls asleep.

Wade steps out of the bathroom just as I finish preparing dinner. "Thank you so much. Its been awhile sense I had a proper bath. I smile as we sit down to eat. "Your welcome. Now eat up. I'm sure your hungry." He starts stuffing his mouth with the food I had sat out. He probably hasn't eaten well.

After we finish, I clean up the table we sat at. "We should get some rest now."I say as I climb into the bed. Wade starts to lay on the floor, "No", I say. " You can sleep on the bed with me." After a look of confusion from him, I chuckle and say, "Don't worry, I don't bite." Hard. He relaxes and climbs up onto the bed. He curls up on the other side of the bed and quickly falls asleep, before I get the chance to turn off the lights. After I do I pull up the covers over my chest trying to get comfortable. I am quickly engulfed into the darkness of sleep.

I wake to fine sunlight streaming throw the window and Wade still sleeping. I crawl over to the side he is sleeping on. I look down at his sleeping face. He looks so... at ease, like he hasn't a care in this cruel world. I frown when I realize that he has it pretty bad and this is probably the first time he has had a peaceful rest in awhile.

I turn my frown upside down and poke him in his chest. "Hey sleepyhead, wake up". He giggles. He sounds like a normal child, even though he's been though things no child should. "I've never been woken up this way." His smile is bright as he reaches up and tightly hugs me. When he pulls back, he is frowning. " We are going to have to go back aren't we?" He asks in a sad tone. I shake my head, no. "You don't, I have to, but you can hang out with Flame to keep you company."

His frown turns into a smile, but then quickly fades, and his face started to slightly turn pale. Afraid something is still wrong I ask him, "What's wrong?" "Y-your eyes..." Oh no not this. "Are red." Slight fear waves are coming off him. I bring my hands to my face pretending that I don't know what's wrong. I quickly get up and go to the bathroom and look in the mirror. Yep. My eyes are red. (Only the iris). As if I didn't already have enough things I needed to deal with. The dark red starts to fade and my normal eye color seems to come back (blue).

I walk out of the bathroom. "I don't know what that was but its gone, so, all better." I give him a smile and he smiles back."So, ummm, what's the plan for capturing the guild?" Wade asks as we eat a small breakfast of toast and jelly. I think for a minute. "Well I was thinking that you and Flame could stay in the trees and above me, and when I take down someone Flame can bring the knocked out person to the holding cell set up for them. If I need back up, then you are there to help as well as Flame. Sound good?"

He doesn't look certain but he nods his head anyway. " Uhhh..Is death magic the only magic you can use." "Of course not! It is usually sealed up so I can't use it and no one else can sense it. Its considered to be like Zeref's, and I don't want to be mistaken for him." "Ya, that wouldn't be good. Umm...then why did you learn it?"

I pause. " When I learned it I was younger then I was now and I was very... ambitious. I wanted to become a powerful mage. Even more powerful then Zeref. And I also wanted to become the ultimate dragon slayer. I realize now that it was a foolish dream that would only lead to people fearing me. That's why I don't tell people about my power." You're the only other person that knows that I have this much power. Most people never even get to see even one of my ability's."

I look down, but I look up when Wade speaks up. "I-I'm not afraid of you... What are some of your other ability's?" "If I tell you, you'll just think I'm over powered." "No I won't so tell me please."

"Fine. Well, I can use lightning, fire, shadow, metal, ice, celestial, death, poison, light, wind, earth, space, and water; dragon slaying magic. Also I know a some spells but not much." His eyes go big as I list off the magic I'm capable of using. Although fear isn't coming off him in waves, its still there. "And also." I say shyly. "All of my senses are enhanced, because of my magic."

"Well, on a different note, is there anything special you want before I go?" I ask try to change the subject. Wade sat there thinking. He was scrunching up his face, while he was deep in thought. It was adorable. "Ice cream. Can I have it? I can't remember the last time I got to have some." "Ok, lets get some." I go into the bathroom and change clothes before putting on my cloak and pulling the hood over my head. I walk out and grab the hotel key as Flame lands on my shoulder.

I hold out my hand to Wade, "Come on, lets go get you that ice cream." He jumps up and grabs my hand, beaming brightly at me. We walk out the door and out of the hotel.

**(little time skip) **

I walk through the forest as I lick off the rest of the melted ice cream that had dripped onto my fingers. I guess that was nice. I couldn't remember the last time I had ice cream either. He was all excited and he finished it fast, giving himself a minor brain freeze. He was so cute. I think I'm falling for the little guy. **(Not in the romantic way, more in a protective way).**I was sad when I had to leave him to go to the gloomy dark guild.

_I need to focus. How many guild members are left? I have to take down this guild before Saturday. I know for certain that the council troops will be here by then, because they can feel my presence and will send troops to investigate. That would make sense anyway. _

_As I walk into the dark guild hall, the stench of decomposing bodies hit me like a punch in the face. My eyes start to water. How come I didn't notice this when I was here last night? Maybe something happened. __I try to ignore the foul smell, and go sit at a small, broken table in a dark corner, going unnoticed by everyone else._

Throughout the day I sit and observe the guild such as I did with Fairy Tail, Except this time I'm left alone. The master never leaves her office. There are fight that end up with someone unconscious on the floor, looking broken. Beside the fights, it isn't very noisy.

I also count the total members and including the ones I took down last night that would be fifteen member, but of course excluding Wade and myself. So three down and twelve to go. Actually only nine to go sense the three men on the floor were just thrown out. So, I can count on Flame to pick them up and take them to the holding cell.

When they opened the door, I saw that the sun was starting to set. After about a hour, I head out for the night and two guys follow in suit. Idiots. There will be seven left, two men and five women. I take notice that two of the women leave together. So tomorrow I'll follow them and take them down as well. It would be too obvious if the all the men disappeared and the guild would attack me before I have time to weaken them. I would have to use a lot of magic to defeat them and that wouldn't be good.

This guild is full of ugly perverts. I can here the men behind me snicker but I can't make out their words. Once we are deeper into the forest, I look behind me, to them not looking at me, I took the chance and dodged behind a tree. I wait for them to pass. When they do and I walk up behind them. They are just realizing I was not in their sight anymore. "Looking for me?" I say in a childish voice. When they turn around to look at me, I blow sparkling, blue dust from my hand into their faces. Why does it have to be sparkly, thats to girly. Why can't sleeping powder just be a light blue or something.

The men fall to the ground sound asleep. That was pathetic. They didn't even put up a fight. Flame swoops down from a nearby tree with Wade and drops him on me. She was high enough for me to react and step back to ketch him instead of letting him falling on me. She grabs on of the guys and jerks him up to the sky.

I pick up the remaining man and toss him over my shoulder and I signal Wade to follow me as I start walking towards the town. "Are all your guild members this easy to beat?" I ask him after a minute or two. "Pretty much. Besides the master and her husband. But he is out on a long mission, and won't be back for a very long time so you don't have to worry about him." We walk to the town in silence.

When we reach the outskirts of the town, Flame picks up the man and promises to be at the hotel room as soon she can. When we finally get to the hotel, I tell Wade to wash up and I prepared a dinner of fish, bread, carrots, and strawberries. Flame flew in as I was calling to Wade that dinner was made.

We finished quickly and decided to go to bed early. I turned off the lights as Wade and Flame got into the bed. I got into the bed and realized the they had already fallen asleep. Flame was snuggling up to Wade. It was adorable. I stayed up a little longer, just laying there in thought.

_What should I do with Wade? Hes hasn't got any parents or family, and doesn't have a home either. Maybe I could bring him to Fairy Tail. It would be his choice, but that seems to be the best option. He could become friend with Wendy and Romeo. Their about the same age. They could even be a team together. Well I shouldn't get to far a head of myself, they might not like each other if they meet. Oh well. We will cross that bridge when it comes._

Sleep soon comes to me. I dream about him. We are on a beach. The sun is setting. He is gently griping my hand and he looks into my eyes. 'I need to see you. Its been too long and the end is coming. Please, we don't have a lot of time to be together.' I stare back into his big brown eyes as strands of hair start to fall in front of his face. 'I know. I need to see you too. I miss you so much.'

He smiles slightly at hearing that I need him too. 'I miss you too.' More strands start to cover his eyes as his sad smile fades. 'Why can't I see you now?' He asks. It was in a childish way but it sounded pleading. I sigh as I push the hair out of his face. 'You know why. I've already told you. I have to get into contact with my sister.' His sadden expression turns to a pout as he starts to whine. 'Why can't you hurry up?' I laugh and kiss him on the cheek. 'Now, now. Should someone with your status, not to mention age, be acting like a child?' He starts to grin. 'Someone with a status like mine can act how ever they dam please.' I laugh at his childish comment.

"Wake up!" A voice that only I hear rings though the sky. The sun had set leaving the sky to the stars and moon. "Reason, wake up!" I hear the voice again. 'Its time for me to wake up. 'He frowns and looks away. 'OK.' I roll my eyes and hug him. When he turns his head I kiss him one the lips. It wasn't long nor passionate, but it was still meaningful. 'Good bye, my love.' He said as I got up. 'Good bye, sweetheart.' I reply as I start to fade from the dream.


	6. Chapter 5 part two

**Chapter 5~ Mission Gone Wrong Part Two **

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail because Hiro Mashima hates me. He is going to write me into his story just to kill me off.**

**Authors Note~ Please write a review because I'm not sure if anyone is reading this and if you are, I don't know if you like it or not, so, umm please tell me what you think about it.**

**Warning: There is a bit of gore in this story.**

I open my eyes to find Flame and Wade staring at me with curiosity in their eyes. Flame was sitting on my chest, while Wade was next to me. "What?"When I spoke they jumbled. "Its your eyes again," Wade says then Flame chimes in, "And you overslept. Big time!" "Yeah, you slept all day, look its almost dark."Wade finishes.

I turn my head to the window to see the darkened sky with the last traces of light starting to fade away. _Dammit, this is a huge problem._ "Wade. There is a bag on the table there is some food in it, go ahead and eat that. Stay here, don't turn on any lights, lock all the doors and don't go outside" "Ok." Flame, can you fly me to the dark guild?" "Yes, lets go." "Bye Wade." "Bye."

I jump out the window I fall for a second before Flame grabs me and starts flying to the forest, by the time we get to the broken down dark guild hall the sky was almost completely dark. Flame drops me in a tree near the building. We made sure no one had seen or heard us before I climb down. As I reach the bottom of the trunk, I hear voices behind me, and I quickly dart behind the tree. As the voices pass the tree, I listen and find out that it was the targets for today, the two woman that always seem to stick together.

_Hmm. Can't do exactly what I did yesterday with the powder that would be too boring._ I bounce the pouch of powder in my hand. _I got it! _ I take a small bag of powder out from the pouch and step out from behind the tree. The woman are now several feet in front of me but don't notice. I toss the bag of powder, as if it were a tennis ball, above the heads of the woman. I hold my hand out like its a gun. I put my thumb down, like pulling the trigger, a small lightning bolts shoots out of the tip of my finger, and hits the bag of sleeping powder just as it reaches the point of being over the women's heads.

The bag bursts and the sparkling blue powder rains down on the woman. Within seconds they fall down to the ground asleep. I create a slight breeze to catch the remaining dust in the air.

"Well that wasn't very nice" A male voice from behind me comments. My reaction was to move the current of the breeze so that it went behind me. He fell to the ground just like the woman. "Why must people insist on interrupting me when I'm busy?"

Flame swoops down and starts dragging the man to the prison, while I grab the women and throw one over my shoulder and am carrying one bridal style. I carry them to the edge of the forest before Flame came back and took the the one that wasn't on my shoulder. "Sorry for making you do all this work." "No Problem, really. I think I'm even getting stronger." When she finishes speaking she takes off. I jog quickly to the holding cells of the police station, where Flame was patiently waiting for me. I put anti-magic cuffs on the woman and put her in a cell.

Flame then picks me up and we go to the hotel. We go in through the window to find, Wade already fallen asleep in bed. We quietly agree to wash up and go to bed too. _Ya ya I know I slept the day away but i need to sleep at night, and especially tonight, so, I can barge in the dark guild and take down the remaining members. _I quickly fall into a dreamless sleep.

When I wake up, it is still dark outside but i decided to get up anyways. I go get eggs and bacon for breakfast and bring them to the hotel I start to cook them and the sun starts to rise. I jump on the bed to wake wade and Flame so we can eat. They quickly rise and wash themselves and when breakfast is we sit down and eat

After we finish we sit down to to discuss the plan. "So, for the plan, this is the last day we have to capture and take down the guild. There are only three more guild members left, not including the guild master. I'll go in and take them down. While I'm doing this-." Wade interrupts me. "Wait. I want to help. Those people have been horrible to me but I've grown strong so i want to take them down too"

"Ok then you can can make sure they are all there and then you come get me and we will attack together, but remember don't let your desire for revenge cloud your judgement and your common sense, ok?" "ok" "Flame you can come in and help as well, I trust that you still have a good sized magic energy stocked up for use. But when they start falling unconscious start taking them to the holding cell" "Sounds good" "And for now both of you stay together.

I pack up my stuff and stuff it into my small traveling bag and we are off. Flame is on my shoulder while Wade is next to me holding my hand. he seems to be slightly shaking, from what i am uncertain. It could be from fear or from rage or even from happiness. i hope it is not from rage nor fear. that would not end well for anyone

When we get there, Wade walks into the door. I wait for him to walk out but he doesn't. Instead I hear a commotion and some loud thumps and bangs. It made me curious of what i was missing. Well a loud bang and a shriek came from the guild i knew something was wrong and i rushed to the guild with Flame still holding on to me.

I busted through the doors to find the whole building covered in greenery. Vines hung from the walls and the ceiling boards. The floor had been swallowed up in a sea of thorny vines, leaves, and poisonous flower that only one person could grow. The vines and even the flowers moved like snakes, slithering across the ground as if they could actually move of their own free will

People struggled against vines that they had been ensnared in. The vines were like pythons squeezing the life out of their prey before devouring it. Every minute or so they were thrown into a wall of onto the floor without mercy, only to be caught and strangled in the same vines that had trapped them earlier.

In the center of this horrid site stood a boy. A small boy. His eyes were wide and his face held a psychotic smile as he chuckled softly to himself. This insane little boy was Wade. He had finally snapped. His shaking from earlier had not been of fear for having to stand up against his torturers nor had been for happiness for the justice that was indeed way past due for these villains. No. It had been of rage. Rage for what they had done to him. The hunger of revenge for his parents and for his self had been too great I had tried to warn him that this path would only lead to his own destruction, but he did not heed my warning. Poor boy. Under the pressure of rage he snapped and perhaps he was even drove to insanity.

"This what you get for all that you've done to me!" He screamed at the writhing bodies of the whimpering individuals, "This is for what you did to my parents! You horrid skum deserve this and worse!" His voice grew more insane with every word such as the bodies grew more limp.

A figure appeared in front of Wade. Before the vines could wrap themselves around her legs, she drew her sword and pierced Wade in the stomach. I watched as the tip of the sword come out of his back. It was covered in his warm blood. She pulls out her sword before kicking him back. He lands roughly on the vine covered ground and blood starts to flow rapidly from his fragile body.

She runs her finger down the blade of her bloodied sword and then sticks her finger in her mouth, pulling it out with of pop sound her scowls. Thats sick "Hmp...Not even Your blood is good, its disgusting, just like the rest of you." She walks to where she kicked him and raised her sword, pointed towards his beating heart.

_What the hell am I doing?! Why did I freeze up, she is going to kill him. I have to save him. I am such a baka! _I snap out of my frozen state and charge at her. One of my fists was fire while the other was lightning. I reach her before the cursed sword touches Wade again. I punch her with my right fist, which is the one on fire. She flies across the room and land on one of her guild member's limp body.

"Why would you try to kill one of your own?" I ask her. " One, this is a dark guild, so, survival of the fittest, and two, he attacked and probably killed his own guild members as well." She sneers at me and pulls out a gun. She fires at me, but the bullet only grazed my cheek. She shoots a few more times, missing all five times, before running out of ammunition and casting the gun aside.

"Nice aim, but now its my turn. Thunder-ice cannon!" I make a cannon of ice (Like Grays ice-make canon but with lightning) and I shoot a lightning infused ice-cannon ball at her. When it made contact with her arm it exploded released a large amount of electricity in to her body causing her to scream in pain. The second one hit her leg with a satisfying crack of the bone. She fell down to the ground. And sat there in pain with tears streaming down her face.

She knew she had been outmatched. She didn't even try to get away when I started to move her way. "Kill me. Just kill me now." she begged me. "No. I will not allow you to have committed crimes. You must remember everything. Don't expect to be forgiven by the people who you've hurt. Live and struggle."

She deserved to suffer to atone for her sins. I shoved her so she lay on her back and I slam my hands onto her stomach. Lightning and fire sprout from my hands and course through her body. The raging flames and static lightning cause her to scream in extreme pain. She passes out after enduring only a few minutes of the pain.

I remember Wade is still bleeding out when I stop the fire and lightning. I run over to him and keel down to his side. His wound was still heavily bleeding out. If it isn't stopped soon he will die. I look up at his face to see tears starting to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked them without you."

"Be quiet. You'll only waste your strength talking. Right now, you need to be healed." I put my hand on the sword wound and he flinches. A soft blue glow surrounds my hand as I start to try to heal the wound. I was not fast enough.

Sticky blood puddled around his body. He had already lost a dangerous amount of blood, any more he could die. As the flow of blood finally subsides, Wade asks in a weak voice, "I'm going to die , aren't I?"

He looks at me with sad, terrified eyes. I break eye contact with him as I slowly nod. When I look back at him, hes slightly smiling. "At least there was someone caring for me in the end-"

Wade started to cough. The coughing lead to a coughing fit with blood sputtering from his mouth. When the fit had come to a stop he continued to speak weakly, even though blood still leaked from his mouth.

"My parents weren't very loving so I never really was cared for until you came around. Thank you, Reason." He coughed up some more blood before his body went still. I closed his lifeless eyes my hand that wasn't drenched in sticky blood.

I sat there, just holding him. I felt tears stinging my cheeks as they streamed down my face. I don't like to show emotions, so, I haven't felt the true sensation of crying in years. Until now I had thought my tears had dried up for good.

I held Wades cold throughout the night. The council soldiers showed up in the morning. When they see me sitting there holding they think I'm part of the guild and point their weapons at me, but flame showed them the fairy tail symbol on my hand so they left me alone. The soldiers carried away the corps and the guild master, and then they were gone.

A while after the soldiers had left I stood up and carried Wades cold corps out of the destroyed building. I walked blindly in a direction I had not yet been, for a reason I didn't know. I walked deep into the forest as if I was in a trance until I found. A little hollow surrounded in beautiful flowers and lay around the hollow as many papers and other things a boy would use. This must have been where he lived. This would make a nice burial place for him. I dug a deep hole for him and put him in the ground. I covered him with dirt. As I packed in the dirt I scattered the seeds he kept in his satchel in the dirt as it starts to rain. Slowly flowers start growing out of the newly dug grave. These flowers were small and were beautifully colored. unlike the flowers Wade used for battle. The flowers were kind of tipped to the side and not standing straight up, like they were weeping. _Watch over his grave because I can not, flowers. _I turned around and walked away.

**Authors note~ I know this is a depressing chapter. I didn't expect to kill him off at first. I'm sorry for the readers who liked Wade. I will hopefully soon have chapter 6 out soon so review and tell me what you think. ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6~ Back to the Guild**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own fairy tail.**

**Authors Note~ I am so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. I've been busy with school and work. I had planned to get the chapter out earlier. I hope you are enjoying my story so far. Please review!**

**Flames POV**

I watched as Reason walked away from the freshly dug grave. Even though I had been with her almost the whole time sense Wade had died, she has barely noticed me. I've only seen her like this once and that was when Emerald died. She starts walking to the hotel and i follow. We are silent the whole way. When we got to the hotel, Reason went into the room and quickly packed her stuff. She forgot to take off her black hair wig though.

I activated my aerial magic and picked her up when she came back outside. I started to head to Mongolia. This would be easier and faster then taking the train back. After awhile of flying, I realized that she had fallen asleep. I don't know how with the rain pouring down on us. Soon the storm got worse and spit us out of the sky. We landed in a forest near Mongolia. I haven't a clue what lurks in this territory, so, I should be careful.

I dropped Reason when I had gotten my wings tangled in the branches of a tree. I squirmed out of the branches grip and landed on the ground near a rose bush. I look for Reason to find that she had fallen into the bush. I quickly pull her out, minding the thorns. Even though we flew through the pouring rain and are still getting rained on, she is still covered in blood. Hers and Wades

I look over her skin to see if she had any injuries. Her arms and legs were scratched and bruised from the fall but nothing too serious besides the slightly deep cut on her left leg. Her cheek had a deep gash in it and blood covered her face and had leaked into the black wig she still wore. Her skin had paled from the blood loss. _This isn't good. Theres got to be another place she is losing blood too._ I push up her shirt to see if she had a wound there. It had not been scratched by the fall but it was indeed injured. The skin was raw and blistering ware the dark guild mark had been. She must have burned of the mark when I wasn't looking. I gently put down her shirt and carefully I rolled her over. I moved her cloak to find the back of her shirt torn and drenched in blood. There was a deep cut across her shoulder blade._ It kinda reminds me of the place where wings should go on humans._

I need to get her to the guild. She is still wearing the wig so her identity is still good. The rains was starting to let up, so, I gently grab Reason and started to lift her up into the sky. She yelps in pain even though she is still asleep. I flew as fast and carefully as my wings would let me. I soon arrived at the doors of fairy tail. I notice that the wig wasn't properly on and some of her golden hair was showing so I put up her hood just in case.

As I burst through the doors, people jump up like I was an invader. When they see its me, one of them shouts "Hey, its an Exceed!" Duh. What did you think I was? A flying dog? I lay Reason on the ground and land next to her, clearly out of breath. I make sure her hood is covering her face as a crowd encircles us.

_Uhg. Too many people. They are getting to close._ When I catch my breath, I manage to say, "Do you have a bed in the infirmary that Reason could use. She is badly wounded." A pretty, white-haired woman, in a pink dress, steps forward. "Of course we do. Gray, Natsu, Pick up Reason and bring her to the infirmary." "Fine." A pinkette and a raven-haired shirtless guy say in an usion. I assumed that the raven-haired one was Gray, while the Pinkette was Natsu. Their bickering told me I was correct. Gray went to her head to pick up her top half while Natsu went to her feet._ I don't feel comfortable with guys lifting her up._

Gray must of noticed that he was now able to lift up her hood to see the face hiding behind it. He had not lifted her up yet, so, he reached up and started to pull back the hood. I light my paw on fire and grabbed his hand before it could uncover her whole face. Gray yelped and fell backwards. More surprised than hurt. As he regains himself I let the fire go out and pull the hood down.

I looked up to see that the crowd that was earlier so close had backed up a bit and was now staring at me like I was some type of disease. "What?" I asked in sheer confusement. I really have no idea why they are looking at me like that. Three other Exceeds, a white, a black and a blue one, walk up to me. The black one bluntly says, "Exceeds don't use fire magic." "Oh… Really?" "Yes, I agree with Pantherlily. They do not." The white one replys looking slightly annoyed. "But I've always been able to use fire magic, well ever since Reason…."_ SHIT! I wasn't supposed to say that._ **(Yup. I just made an Exceed cus. Don't be a hater)**

"Reason taught you how to use fire magic? Does that mean she can use fire magic too?" "Well uh, no, she taught me how to use magic in general. I was the one who picked it." Looking away from the other Exceeds I say, "We need to get her to the infirmary, and this time Gray, don't try to move her hood"

**Reasons POV**

_I'm Floating. No. I'm being carried. Why? By who? Is it Flame? No. Its someone else, she doesn't carry me like this." I sniff the air to smell that I'm back at fairy tail...Natsu and Gray are the closet smells along with a mix of blood and forest. Oww! My body is burning. How? It isn't fire, fire doesn't burn like this. I must be wounded...wounds feel like this. Why can't I think strait? I feel like an idiot._

I open my eyes as I'm set on a bed. My vision was all white._ Is this how a blind person feels? No...I'm not blind._ My eyes adjust to the surroundings. I was in the fairy tail infirmary. I didn't alert anyone that I was awake. And since my hood covered most of my eyes, they couldn't see I was awake. Though that was a disadvantage for me too. I could barely see anyone, but I could tell that the room was starting to get crowded._ Why is it getting crowded in here? Its not like my hood is down._ I feel and slight breeze on my stomach. My shirt must of went up enough to show my scar and new wound on my stomach, when Gray and Natsu set me down. More people came into the room with curious faces._ I am NOT an exhibit to look at!_

I quickly shove my shirt down, to pry the eyes off my stomach. I sit up, despite people telling me not to move. The place that hurts the most is on my back. Of course I'd rather sit up then lay down. I take into count how bruised and cut up I am. Why does it smell of the forest? Flame had dropped me.

Flame started to climb up the bed sheets till she reached the bed. she pulled herself up and stood at the end of the bed. Before I could lounge at her she opened her mouth and said softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drop you." Tears started to flow from her eyes even though she doesn't make the crying noise. Sigh. You just can't be mad at that face.

I feel the expression on my face soften and I reach over to her, pull her close to me and hug her. I pet the short fur on her head to calm her down. Why do I alway have to calm people down and make them feel better. Was it something about me?

Most of the people left the room because I guess they can't stand crying either. Either that or they weren't interested in me anymore. Wendy was the only one left now. She helped heal the wound on my back and stomach and helped bandage the others. I told her I could bandage the one one my cheek, so, with a sweet smile she said goodbye and left. After I bandaged the gash on my cheek I lay down and fall asleep with Flame right next to me.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7~ Reunion**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own fairy tail.**

**Authors Note~ It would be a good idea if you want to continue to reading this, to catch up on the newest fairy tail manga. To the Tartarus arc I mean. Because soon I will be bringing that up and referencing to that. Please review and tell me what u think. And thanks to my best friend, T, for helping me out with all my errors and add ons. She is like a sister to me and I wouldn't know what to do without her.**

**To Tosha232: thank you for your review. Zeref will appear within the next few chapters. I will try to work on it as much as I can but I am leaving my home for awhile so I will not have wifi for awhile so I'm sorry if I can't get out another chapter for a month or two.**

They made me stay in the infirmary overnight. Erza even threatened to tie me down against my will if I didn't abide by this command. Reluctantly I chose to stay. I doubt it would be very comfortable to sleep if I was tied down.

In the morning Mira tells me to walk around. Flame had left not that long ago for reasons unknown to me. Of course, before she left she was added to the guild and now has a yellow guild sign on her back. **(I realize I've made a big mistake with Flame. She IS wearing clothes. What she is wearing is a simple red dress. It isn't a tight dress and it is about as short as Carla's skirts)**

I walked to the corner and sat in the empty table to watch the guild as I had before I went on the mission.

"Ice freak!"

"Flame brain!"

The sudden yelling almost knocked me off my seat. Why do they have to fight so early in the morning?

"Wanna go Ice princess?"

"Where we going, Pinky?"

I let out a sigh do they always have to fight? This is annoying. They fight all the time and usually neither win, it just doesn't make any sense.

They start throwing punches and then do something that I haven't seen them do in person.

They start using magic against each other because they get frustrated. they're going to wreck the whole guild if they keep at it. _But I could use this to my advantage. i could make them look like a fool in front of everyone and have some fun while I'm at it._

Before they can make a punch at each other I put my newly formed plan into action. I disconnect their control of their magic. At first they don't realize that they aren't in control of it and keep fighting. They only realize it when their magic wraps around their hands and forms into magic made handcuffs. Both forget their fight and try to get the cuffs off, but neither can. I make a chain start to form from the middle of both their cuff and link by link the chains soon meet and connect. Instead of the ice melting it turns red and the fire turns blue making the chain blend in color. By this time everyone in the guild is watching the scene unfold before their eyes.

The guild is silent as Gray and Natsu are lead around the guild hall by the mysterious chain. They stumble over things and run into each other every once and awhile. They are extremely confused and didn't know what to do exactly.

Some of the people that were in the guild hall laugh, because they thought that Gray and Natsu were just clowning around instead of fighting for once. They soon continue with what they were doing before this happened not noticing that Natsu and Gray weren't doing this on purpose. For some reason they did not voice their distress maybe because they didn't want to look weak in front of everyone. I spotted Erza sitting and eating her favorite strawberry cake and watching the humorous sight.

Both Natsu's and Gray's faces had turned red with frustration and embarrassment. I still am surprised they haven't said anything by now. _Oh well. this is getting boring. might as well end this 'torture' for them. Hmmm… this should end with a big bang. What should I do? I know!_

I lead them to wear Erza is with her cake and make them tackle her. Right before Gray and Natsu make contact with Erza I let the magic dissipate and let them regain control over their magic again. Erza's cake was flung from her plate and landed on the floor making a mess everywhere. while Gray and Natsu started to freak out, Gajeel walked around the corner and slipped on the cake and not only falling on his ass, but also making a bigger mess.

This angered the she-beast even more and within seconds all three of the guys were face first on the ground unconscious and Erza with more cake. They guild ignored this because it wasn't unusual for Erza to beat them shitless. I am the only one practically crying because I'm trying to not laugh, it's just too funny. They are such idiots.

After I regain my 'sanity' I take this chance to go talk to Lushee. I get up and head toward her. This would probably be the only chance I will get to talk to her in private and without Natsu practically on her. "Umm...Lucy?" I start when I reach to ware she is sitting. She turn around to face me. She has a confused but also curious look on her face. "Can I talk to you outside?"

She slowly nods her head and gets up. she follows me out the guild leaving a confused guild behind us.

As the door shuts behind us she turns to me and asks, "What did you want to talk about?"

I scratch the back of my head. "Well you see…" How can I can tell her? "Since your boyfriend wasn't hanging on you for once-"

"H-he isn't my boyfriend!" Lucy interrupts, blushing madly. The color of the blush was so red it could rival Erza's hair.

I laugh a little. "Anyway. I was wondering if you have remembered me yet." She shakes her head and start to pout. "But Lushee! How could you forget your own twin?!" I say in a childish voice and pull down the hood of my cloak revealing my golden hair and face that looks exactly like Lucy's. Lucy's eyes widened with shock and she tackles me to the ground.

Please don't start crying. Please don't start crying and she cries. Lucy starts to silently sobbing on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry I forgot about you and didn't recognize you!" She says into my shoulder. Within a few moments, she has calmed herself down.

"I've missed you so much. What happened to you? How did you survive? And how did you find me?" She paused to think "You must be around 25 years old by now."

I laugh. "You've always been one to ask a lot of questions haven't you? Well calm down. I missed you too. And no, I'm not 25, I'm still the same age as you."

"But-"

I don't let her continue. "I will answer your questions later. I want to train you though. I know your hand to hand combat skills aren't that good and I wanna help. Will you come with me to train, it will only be a few weeks."


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8~ Identity Revealed**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Fairy Tail, or ships would canon.**

**Author's note~ I'm so sorry for taking so long. i've had major technical difficulties, with my phone braking and all. Now enough about me. About the story, i know you're probably reading this for either nalu or Zeref, right? Well that is coming up so please hang in there with me, nalu will probably be in this chapter and Zeref's appearance will be in one of the next few chapters. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now, to the story…**

"Yes." Lucy replies after a long moment of thought. I silently released the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Alright we leave at midnight! I've already bought the train tickets so don't worry. "Wait what?" "The train leaves at midnight. You should probably go tell the guild we are leaving and say your goodbyes. Hurry up so you can pack. also-" Lucy cuts me off "Where are we going?" "A familiar place. Now lets go. Ill tell you more on the way there." I say as I lead Lucy back into the building.

Once inside Lucy says"Umm...hey everybody…" The guild hall quiets down curious to hear what she has to say. "Im going to be leaving-" Before she can finish she is interrupted by protesters and questions. Erza, who was quietly listening, gets up and quiets them down with a glare allowing Lucy to continue. "For about two weeks so I can train with Reason jeez i wish you guys would let me finish. I'm leaving tonight so I i wanted to say goodbye."

Lucy went off to say more personal goodbyes to Levy and some others. I walk to the bar and sit down to wait for her to get done. When she finishes she walks to me and sits on the seat next to me. "So what do you have planed for training? She asks quietly. I lean close to her and whisper "Well i have some celestial keys you don't...and well I think its time my sister came to know her dragon." I keep my voice low enough that the dragon slayers eavesdropping on our conversation can't hear us.

She squeals in excitement. Right into my ear. Oh my poor sensitive ears! "Jeez you'd think you'd be more quiet with this many dragon slayers around, but nooo" I rub my temples in frustration, like it would do anything to help.

As if things weren't complicated enough, Sting and Rogue burst through the guild doors and start making demands. They had odd jerky movements as if they were possessed. In a strange voice Sting announces " We have come to take Lucy Heartfilia. Do not refuse" As Sting states this he boldly takes takes a step forward in Lucy's direction. This causes a major reaction from Natsu and in turn he growls and steps in front of her. He sends a deadly glare toward the twin dragons. I almost lose my cool in fit of laughter. How cute, he's protecting Lucy. Wonder why? Hmm...I just have no idea why.

Rolling my eyes , i stand up up and walk until I'm almost touching the white dragon slayer I'm so close. "Move" he commands as he stares into the darkness where my face is supposed to be. I glare back. I notice his eyes are panicking and full of fear. But his voice didn't quiver and he holds his ground. This was not completely Sting he must be under under a spell.

Frustrated by my lack of cooperation, he throws a punch at my head. His aim was off and was still jerky I dodged his horrible punch with ease so all he hit was air. In retaliation, I punch him in the gut, sending a small portion of my magic into his body. Hopefully this releases him from whatever spell he is under. As he bends down to hold his abdomen, I whisper into his ear. "It's not nice to punch the person who owns your life now is it?" I said it just loud enough for Rouge to hear it too.

Both of the dragon slayer's eyes widened, realizing who I am. It's possible that Rogue was never under a spell because of his reaction, only Sting. Sting quickly recovers from the blow to his stomach and both he and Rogue lower their eyes and bow. "we are immensely sorry, please forgive us for our behavior." I glare at them, even though it wasn't really their fault, I was still upset. "good," I reply harshly, "Now get out of my sight and don't come back."

Both murmur "yes queen!" then quickly scamper out of the building, eager to get away. I turn and walk back to where Natsu was still standing in front of Lucy, pretending not to notice the silence that consumed the guild hall. I'm sure all of them heard the "queen" bit with how quiet it is. Now they are probably wondering what it was about.

As I get to Lucy, Erza walks up to us and crosses her arms, not sure what to make of the scene that was just played out before her. She looks at me and in a demanding voice she asks, " What was that about?"-told you that they were going to ask. Of course Erza is probably the only one with the balls big enough to ask.- "Ummm…." I'm not really sure how to tell her I saved Sting and Rogue when they were little when they would have died, and I ended up own their lives.

She grabs my shirt and pulls me towards her, "Tell me, now!"Frustration and confusion shown in her voice as she demands an answer. I further my silence, and become more amused as she gets angrier. this may end in a fight. I wonder who would actually win in a full on fight, Erza or me? She raises her first threatening to punch me. I scoff and brush her hand from my shirt ignoring her warning. The members in the guild gasp and Erza gets a surprised expression, but only for a split second. Wow is it really that uncommon to defy Erza?

Then she throws her punch. I was ready and just as fast as she threw it I reached out my arm and caught her fist. Fuck! she throws a mean punch. It sent a little wave of pain up my arm, but I did not let it show. I wasn't going to show weakness and stand down. A few moments pass and no one moves. It seems that everyone, including myself, is holding their breath to see what horror Erza has in store for me.

Yeah there was definitely a horror in store for me. The horror of being hugged…Im suddenly pulled into a hug and I'm pretty sure everyone heard the metal clang of my head hitting the armor on her chest. Ouch. My head is still ringing when Erza says, "You must be pretty strong if you own two dragon slayers lives and can stand up against me and able to stop my punch."She looks at me and smiles kindly. I am so shocked. "I trust you to protect Lucy while your training her." She lets go and I take a step back. while I'm thanking her a strand of my golden hair make its way of of the hood of my cloak. I quickly put its back in its place but not before Erza, Natsu, and Gray see it.

Ignoring the look they give me I turn to Lucy."we should get going. you'll have to pack quickly if we want to make to the train on time." Lucy nods and we walk out of the guild. After a few minutes of walking, I tell lucy to go ahead and I'll meet up with her at her apartment."ok see ya soon!" When she is out of sight I turn around and say to the shadows."I know you're there come out" jeez if someone is going to follow me then they need to do it more stealthy. They were too loud. A minute or pass before Erza, Gray, and natsu step out of the shadows into the dim light of the night. I stare at them and they stare back."What do you want?" I ask and Erza answers "Who are you really?"

**Erza p.o.v.**

"Who are you really?" I ask, trying my best to not sound threatening. After a few minutes of silence she leans towards me, and i swear if her face was not hidden by that hood of hers i would see her smirking. "I figured you, titania queen of the fairies would recognize a fellow queen." As she's speaking golden hair finds its way out of the hood of the cloak. 'I hadn't been imagining things earlier, she really does have golden hair like ? I don't recall any other queen such as myself. Wait yes i do there's been a rumor going around about one. Lets see the rumors say something about a girl whose face is never seen because it's hidden under by the hood of cloak, though people have seen her golden hair.' i mentally slap myself. 'why hadn't i noticed earlier. Its who they call Nephthys, Queen of the dragons. They named her that after the Egyptian goddess of death and the unseen, because she usually killed her opponent and because her face has never been seen.

I can tell my shock is shown on my face because she giggles at me and whispers to where i can barely hear, "You should let your little dragons know who is really their queen." And with that, leaving me confused, she turned around and disappears literally into the shadows. Gray taps my shoulder and asks with curiosity "What did she say to you?" Brushing him off along with my confusion " Something you will learn in time, but now is not the right time." I glare at the moron behind me, who was about to protest. "where did natsu go? "Hell if i know where flamebrain is and i don't care" i increase my death glare and he takes off running toward the guild. Moron. I shake my head and start walking to my apartment so i can get some sleep and possibly think on this.

**End of Erza p.o.v**

When I reach Lucy's house, I notice she isn't outside waiting for me. 'she must still be inside as well drop in for a surprise' I jump up to the open window and as I slide into the room, I notice Lucy is not alone. Someone is there with her. I enter quietly and sink into the shadows. Oh i wonder who it might be at this time. Time for some eavesdropping. Lucy and the other person with her round the corner walk into the room and lucy sits on the bed. The person with does not surprise me one bit, in fact i find this hilarious.

"- miss you so much. Are you sure you have to go? couldn't i come with you?" "ill miss you too sorry honey i do have to go and u cant come along. i'll be fine don't worry. i promise' "why do you have to go?' "because" " no tell tell me why" "because reason is my uhh long lost twin sister she disappeared when we were really young i thought she died ya i know it sounds cheesy but its true" "oh. Really?" "you can't tell anyone ok?' "got it" "good you should go before she gets here…" "Awww dont i at least get a goodbye kiss?" Lucy sighs and their lips meet. I look away. Yea i know they can't see me but I still have a sense of right and wrong, so, ill give them the privacy they think they have.

The Kissing quickly escalates and they both end up without shirts and breath starts fondling her boobs and she moans. 'alright thats enough i dont need to see this' I slip out of the shadows and let my hood fall back and i say clearly annoyed. "Weeeell…. I think you've done enough" My voice must have startled them because Lucy jumps and pulls Natsu onto herself trying to cover up her chest i suppose and he head face first in her cleavage. hehe probably not the first time.

Natsu recovers from the sudden shock and shoot up with his fists blazing in flames. During this im almost bent over laughing my ass off "hahaha i scared you love-birds haha" Natsu growls at me, while Lucy tries to get her shirt back on. Natsu growls again threatening me "who the hell are you" I place my hand on my hip and smirk at him. "well who do i look like?" He mutters his reply "Lucy…." I roll my eyes and blow out his still flaming fists. "Well, congrats you can see" He growls again. "Oh there's no need for alarm my brother-in-law" lucy had finished struggling with her shirt and tackles me.

I start laughing, almost uncontrollably as Lucy starts beating me with a pillow. When i calm down lucy gets off me, walks over to natsu and hugs him, slightly glaring at me. "Hehe. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to interrupt your fun time mr and mrs Dragneel." I nearly start to laugh again but stop myself with a satisfied sigh. I look at them to see them both blushing madly. "Hehe so you two are married" "no Baka!" I brush off the insult and continue with my teasing "Well anyway you little liers, you ARE dating…..right?" "Yes, keep it on the down low. Got it?" "Yea yea i got it" " Hmm well lucy if you don't mind i'd like to talk to ur boyfriend alone. Go finish packing please" She looks at me suspiciously, but nods anyway and walks out of her room.

"So, uh w-what did you want to talk to me about?" He asks, almost looking scared. I smirk at this and I take a step towards him, causing him to take a step backwards. I look him dead in the eyes and say in the most serious tone I could make. "If you dare hurt my Lucy in any way, I will kill you, revive you, and kill you a thousands times over again, each time worse than the

last. Do you understand?" By the time I had finished talking he had started trembling and his eyes are wide in fear. Perfect! he slowly nods. "so," my voice becoming friendly once again and he stops cowering

."When I come back I expect a fight with you, Gray and the other dragon slayers. I want to see how strong you all have gotten. ok?" "ok" " I pat his shoulder and go get Lucy "Make your goodbye quick, I don't wanna see you two in any funny business got it?" they murmur a fine and kiss quickly before hugging."I love you, Luce" "I love you too Natsu" Aww… they love each other. Natsu kisses Lucy's forehead before turning and jumping out of the window.

Looking sad lucy mutters "I'm all ready to go" with a nod of my head I turn and we head to the train station. After the train sets off Lucy falls asleep. She didn't even give me time to explain things to her I guess I'll have to explain things once we get there. Three hours later we reach our destination and I pick up lucy and walk to the edge of the northern forest. I mutter a spell and we teleport to the clearing where I first met Emerald. Not much has changed from all those years ago. Well except that there is a small shack-like structure in the corner of the clearing

I walk to the structure and open the door. I bring lucy in and set her on a bed in the room I had prepared for her earlier. I leave the room shutting the door quietly after leaving. I hurry to my room and pull out a box from under my pillow and open it. Good. They are still there.

The box held two gate keys and several drawing of dragons. .a golden locket from my childhood was in the box as well. I pick up the locket and open it. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I look over the pictures the locket contained. One side was a little me with a little lucy and the other side had my mother and father. We all looked so happy. I miss out parents Im sure lucy does too. We've all had our rough times but things are seemingly getting better.

I put the locket gently back in its place in the box as the memories fade away with the tears I hadn't realized I had been shedding. It put the box back and lay down. I lay there thinking about what is to come until I fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9~**** stalker much?**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own fairy tail, wish upon the shooting stars that i did**

**Author note~Thank you for reading this far of my fanfiction. Thanks to CoolKat422 who has corrected and added things that desperately needed added, I believe my fanfiction has become way better then before. Applause to her and all her wonderful help!**

**Lucy pov**

I jolt awake as icy water is dumped on me. Is someone trying to drown me!? I hear a chuckle come from the side of the bed and look up to see Reason still holding a dripping bucket over me. "What the hell, Reason?!"

"Its time to get up." She replies with a smirk.

I rub my head and I take in my surroundings. I was in a small pink room on a bed with a pink comforter, strangely identical to the one I own at home. There's a small closet near the door and a dresser next to the bed.

"Breakfast is on the table. I need to go out for a little bit I'll be back sometime in the afternoon. Umm... there nothing in the surrounding area that will bring harm to you, so feel free to explore, don't wonder off too far. Always make sure you have a clear path to get you back to the clearing."

I nod my head. I only understood half of the things she said. She kisses my forehead and starts to walk out of the room, before completely leaving she looks back at me. "Stay out of my room, its the one with the black door." With that she leaves.

I start to shiver, still dripping with the cold water. _Better go take a shower or better yet a bath so i don't get a cold_. I walk over to the dresser to find that all my clothes had been put away. I search for a tank top and a pink skirt. _Haven't worn these in a while. _Once I find the bathroom, I soak in the tub until the tips of my fingers get all wrinkly, before deciding to get out. It's a huge surprise that this place can get get hot water. Well it's a surprise that this little shack has electricity. Must be a spell or something because there's no way that's possible out here. I slip my clothes on and look for a hamper to put the dirty ones in. The only one I can find is full and there's no possible way my clothes can be fit on top. _I guess she not one for doing her laundry. I'll do it for her when she gets back since she is going to train me and even made me breakfast…...oh shit! I forgot!_

I walk to the kitchen, dirty clothes still in hand, to find a plate full of fruit, with some cold toast on a napkin. _Guess she's not one for hot breakfast or cereal either at least I didn't waste anything by being in the bathtub so long. _

I set the dirty clothe one empty chair and sit in another and start eating the toast. After quickly devouring it, my stomach angrily demanded for more so i started to eat the assorted berries that covered the plate. _Strawberry, blueberry, blackberry, raspberry, mulberry, cranberry (ew), other colored berries that I don't even know the name of. How did she get all of these types? I though you shouldn't eat wild berries especially if you don't know of they are safe._

I eat the berries I recognize and leave the others not sure if she had mistakenly picked them, thinking they were something else.

I grab my dirty clothes after setting my plate next to the sink, and grab the hamper full of Reason's dirty clothes. I sort them out, wasn't much to sort it was mostly black, and start washing them. After this I grab the clean clothes, take them outside to dry, and hang them on the conveniently hung clothes line. By this time I don't fail to notice that the sun is high in the sky, so I decide to make myself lunch. There was bread, peanut butter and jelly so I made myself a PB&amp;J sandwich. Once I finish I wash the dishes, dry, and put them away where I thought they went.

Soon after lounging around the house and curiously checking all the rooms, the laundry was finally dry. I bring it inside, fold it up neatly, and place in on the couch. I am a curious girl. I know she told me to stay out of her room, but I can't help but want to see what she is hiding in there. Who knows. She so secretive that it could be anything. I sneak over to her room and push her door open. If she really wanted to keep people out of it she should get a lock.

As I look around her room, I take in everything with great detail. The walls of the room were black with red paint splattered dramatically on them. The room was as neat as a room could be. It was like walking into a teenage-boys room that hadn't been even attempted to be cleaned in years. **(trust me, it ain't a pretty sight)** The room was covered in papers ranging in size and all of them had a sketch or a drawing on them. Some were of landscapes while others were of plants. Mostly they were of people. When I got a closer look, those people were the ones I had come to call my family at Fairy Tail, and all the other friends we had made all the way. Many of the pictures were of me. A lot of them had Natsu in them too.

_This all quite flattering and creepy at the same time. I'm not sure what to think of it. She knew where I lived, she knew who I was friends with, it seems that she know everything about me, so, how come she never came to say hi, or you know at least tell me she was still alive. She could've at least sent a letter or something_. I tear up thinking about how I thought had had lost everyone I had been related to. _How come she knew pretty much everything about me yet I know almost nothing about her?_

Something from under the pillow on her bed catches my eye, and I set down the page I had in my hands and went to go see what it was. I move the pillow to find a small box, and pick it up to open it. What I found inside the rose box, took my curiosity to new levels I didn't think were possible, there were more pictures. But these were not of people or plants, no these were of magnificent dragons! There were so many of them! They all looked very old though. They also weren't as skillfully drawn as the piles of artwork that consumed the room. There only one that was colored, from the features it carried it was the most drawn dragon in the pile. The scales were a emerald green while its eyes were a more darker green. The way it was drawn it looked as if it was protecting something and when I looked closer there was little blonde girl nearly hidden by its tail. Oh this must be Reason and her dragon. Wait her dragon?! When has Reason been a dragon slayer?! I calm down, get over my shock, and I set the paper on the bed to see what else the box contained. I pulled out a golden locket. It clearly had been old. It seemed very familiar, but I couldn't remember her, as I open I began to remember that this is the locket Reason always wore when we were little. It had a picture of little cheerful Reason and I on one side while our smiling parents took up the other side. I gently set the locket full of precious, yet painful memories, down on top of the stack of papers. The last items in the box seem to be gate keys I pick up one to inspect it. On the handle was a constellation that I couldn't remember the name of. It was a silver key but some how it faded into red and which at that part it had scales. I've never seen anything like it, must be very rare. I set it down carefully and pick up the other one. It is bigger than the average and more heavy. IT is the same gold as the twelve golden gate keys, but it was covered in scales. _What's up with all the scales. I don't recall a spirit with scales on it?_ It seemed to glow when I touched it. Not knowing what that meant I quickly set it back in the box, before placing the locket of memories and the picture back into the box. I set the box back on the bed and cover it with the pillow. As I turn to leave I notice a paper poking out from under the bed.

I lean down and pick it up my eyes widen with worry as I realize who it is. I notice a few more paper sticking out and get on my hand and knees to retrieve them from under the bed. As my eyes scan under the bed they widen noticing there's many more drawings than I had originally thought. Most of them were of him. There was more pictures of him here then there was of me. Although some of the pictures had Reason it them. _Is it normal to hang out with the person your stalking? Jeez Reason you are creepy. _

I place all the papers in their places before hastily making my way out of the room unsure of Reason's time of arrival. I had spent an hour at least in there, but probably longer. I decide to take a walk, after a walk Reason should be back, if not then I can start making dinner and surprise her! I slip a light jacket on because it's getting a little windy and I walk out of the shack. For the first time I realize how big it really is. A village could be made in this clearing.** (visual help: its about 3-4 football fields combined in size)** Not sure which way I should go, I start walking towards the other side of the clearing.

When I get there I am not one bit tired and decide to walk into the trees, getting bored of these clearings and scenery hungry for more sights. I stomp through the forest not caring if my presence was known._ What could be so dangerous here, Reason's thrived here since we were ere probably is a harmful thing in here at all!_ Soon I walk into another clearing and nearly go back stomp into the undergrowth of the forest in frustration. Not another clearing! Except a glimmer from the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turn to see that over half the clearing was a lake. I don't know how I had missed this at first sight.

I walk up to it, the sun bounces off the surface and temporarily blinds me. I hear a strange roaring sound as if waves were crashing against a shore. That would have not been so frightening if it the water had not been still. Suddenly I'm pinned to the soft ground by a massive weight. I let out a blood curdling scream as it sunk its long, wet claws into the flesh of my shoulders.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10~Mishipeshu**  
**Disclaimer~ I don't own fairy tail**  
**Author's Note~ thank you all for getting this far into the story i hope you have enjoyed it and another thanks to CoolKat422 and my best friend Teagan for helping out.**

**Editor's Note~ Hi guys, editors make mistakes too and sometimes we read things wrong or miss words. If you find something wrong, grammar, punctuation, spelling, or anything, please include it in your review. Thanks.**

==]•~•[==  
**Reason Pov**

The borders seemed clean. No sign of intruders, not yet at least. I run through the forest stealthily, barely making any noticeable noise to the average person, but it was still quite loud. *need to be more quiet, need to move quicker. I'm still not as fast as I want to be.* I was very far from my shack and my beloved sister. My territory was huge. A dragon's territory always is after all. I sigh still not yet half way there, worried out of my mind. I had been out too late and who know if the threat I had found at the border was real or just a bluff.

_How could they even know my sister was here. I told no one so how!?_ I pick up my pace. There wasn't any sign of intruders, but those slimy snakes of cowards can slither out of traps undetected so it stands to reason if they didn't want so show signs of their entry of my territory then they wouldn't.

These snakes were demons, although Tartarus was on the move their territory still held solid on the opposite side of mine. Dragons and demons do not mix, unless a very strong force has pulled them together. There only seems that one the one force strong enough to bring these creatures together though it has probably never happened, that force is love. Yes it's cheesy and you probably saw it coming, but its true. Love conquers all they say. Well we shall certainly see, won't we. I chuckle to myself subconsciously slowing down.

The sun is still high in the sky, but it is threatening to fall and let the moon rise, but there will be no moon tonight. Its new moon, where I'm at my weakest and the demons can easily overpower me. I must not allow them to get to her before the sun has set. _Crap! I'm slowing down. Why am I slowing down?! I shouldn't be this tired already. Maybe the effects of the new moon have already began to set in. Fuck! this is all going down hill._ I slow down to a stumbling walk wheezing heavily. I stumble more until I crash into the ground exhausted. I've made too much noise some creature will show up soon probably to eat me. I shout out "FLAME!" as loud as I can muster. Soon a orange furball hurdles into my knocking the wind out of me. "F-flame you don't need to do that every time I call!"

"But it's fun!" Flame retorts.

"Whatever. we need to go now! They threatened to go after Lucy!"

"How did they even know she was here?"

"I don't know, but let's get going"

"Aye sir!"

" Hey did you steal that from a certain blue exceed?"

"N-Not at all" Flame stutters, picking me up without saying another word and takes off at max speed.

Wind blows throw my air causing it to whip me in the face. I hate when Flame does that and she clearly knows that! She did that on purpose, stupid cat. I sigh as we draw closer to the clearing that I had built my little house. Yes it was small but it was a enough. It was not that old. I built it a few years after Emerald had disappeared. I know where she went. She had went ware all the other dragons had disappeared to. It saddens me knowing that I'll probably never be able to see her again.

Although she had taught me all she could there was still more to learn. There always is. No matter what there always is more to learn, new things to discover. I still have so many things I want to ask her. Just as I assume the other dragon slayers do. We are all missing our precious dragons, but there is no way to get them back. No not until it is time and that time is drawing nearer and nearer, but I fear it will be pain stricken and only a farewell that will shake us to the bone. It is a terrible secret that I must keep to myself.

Still miles away from the clearing and the shack, the sun starts to sink while my panic rises. "When we land, I need you to take off one of my power restrictions, Flame. Just in case. So I have enough power to fight anything that may have beaten us there or will show up. Ok?" I say my voice straining to be heard over the howling of the fierce wind

"Aye! Got it!"

I sigh once again at her imitation of Happy. *She must really like him. That's not like her. I smile slightly. It's good for her to show some emotions once in awhile. Though I could say the same about me.*

After a painful half hour in the air, we reach the clearing just as Flame's aerial magic gives out. As soon as my feet touch the ground I dash for the shack slamming the door open. I found only empty room. I sniff the air searching for any foreign smell but I smelled only Lucy's scent. It was everywhere, consuming the whole house. I narrow my eyes as I found that it was in my room as well. *I thought I told her not to go in my room! Oh well what's more important is knowing if she is ok. Now where could she be? Wait I know she could just be out for a walk, yeah that's probably it. But with the threat it isn't safe around here even with her staying close by*

My eyes widen in worry and shock as I realize her scent is a hour or two old. She wouldn't have been out that long would she? No I don't think she would

_This is bad. Very bad. Maybe she wandered off too far and lost sight of the clearing. Or a creature decided to ignore the warnings i set around it and came inside and attacked her. For all I know she could be dead! Her family trusted me to take care of her. I don't know how I could go on knowing her death was on my hands._

My head falls into my hands as tears streamed down my cheeks._ I hate my weakened state I always think of horrible scenarios that end in my tears falling. I hate it! I need to get a hold of myself. Stop thinking of things that might have happened. They probably didn't. She's probably on her way back right now. Yea that's it. I should go out and help her get back though just in case. Just to put my panic to rest._ By now I'm shaking violently. I can't help it. I feel so weak and so scared but i must go on.

I walk back outside to Flame and shake my head as she opens her mouth to ask if Lucy was in there. I take off my cloak and slip out of my shirt. Flame places her paws on my shoulder blades lighting them on fire. It doesn't burn, only feels warm. My shoulder blades begin to tingle and it spreads through my back. Even though I can't see it, I know it's glowing as more power is released from within me. As soon as the tingling stops, Flame removes her paws from me.

A horrified scream sounds through the forest, echoing through the trees, setting many birds off into flight. My eyes widen and I recognize the scream to be my dear sister's voice. Panicked I run in the direction the scream came from, forgetting both my shirt and cloak, not caring about my current state of clothes. But more concerned of why she had screamed. My fears had been brought to life. She was undoubtedly in trouble, and from the agony within the scream she was in pain. Something had dared to attack her. I growl thinking of the terrible things that I will do to this creature.

Following her scent in a hastily pace, I notice the brush had been harshly flattened as if she had been running from something, but there was always the possibility that she was stomping around. Her scent gets stronger and stronger the farther I go. I know I am close but I'm still unsure how to approach the situation with my normal reserved state of mind. I am panicked and irrational.

Another scream echoes through the trees making me pick up the past to a fast sprint. It was close. I am close to her. And for once Natsu isn't here to sweep her off her feet rescuing her. No this time I shall be her hero. I shake my head. I shouldn't let envy take hold of me. Not now. Not when I need it clear to fight whatever is lurking about.

I stumble out of the trees into a clearing that a lake had consumed the majority of. On the shore line was my sister, with a beast on top of her. This was no ordinary beast. No this was a rare, practically mythical beast, called the Mishipeshu. Lucy must have disturbed it's sleep. They usually don't come out till night where they can hunt the land creatures easily.

It's black lips pulled back into a snarl as it noticed my arrival, digging it's long muddy claws deeper into the shoulders of my sister. This caused her to yelp and wither in pain. The poison of the claws probably has already reached her heart and started pumping through her veins. I need to heal her as quick as I can.

The feline-like creature glared at me as I moved cautiously towards her. Her irregularly long tail swept slowly back and forth, it's dark blue scales shining every now and again as the afternoon sun hit them just right. Step by step I make it to where I'm in front of her. From what I can see of Lucy she had only been harmed in the shoulders and had yet bled a lot. I look to the beast glaring back into its pure white eyes. It shook as if it was a dog trying to get water out of its fur, the spikes on her back rattling together. The dark-blue Mishipeshu released its grip on Lucy and lunged at me pinning me to the ground.

**Dun-dun-duun...**


End file.
